


The Deanosaur

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Sam, Fluff, Gen, Little!Dean, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of one Dean Winchester, approximately 3 years old, living with his big brother (Sammy) and Sammy's boyfriend (who was Dean's preschool teacher first!), Gabriel.</p><p>This is a kid fic. As in Dean is an actual 3 year old child. It is not age play, or infantalism. Personally, I like those sorts of fics too, but this is kid!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deanosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/gifts).



> my friend, [tricksterangelgabriel](www.tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com) requested fluff. And they write the most adorable little!dean with big brother Sammy verse ever. So this is what happened. All tumblr drabbles are unedited and just posted so I can keep track of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is the cutest little dinosaur around.

It had been a long day. Sam was just looking forward to dropping his bag, getting out of his suit, and drinking a beer.

That wasn’t what greeted him though.

“C’mon, Sam!”

Gabriel’s voice was soft but intense. And if it weren’t for the huge smile on his face, he’d be worried.

“Gabe, can’t I just-“

“No!”

Dragging his much larger partner up the stairs, Gabriel showed surprising strength. When he made Sam pause at the top of the stairs, and the tiptoe to the play room, Sam couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Of course it was Dean. And of course-

“Awwwwwww!”

His little brother was dressed in a dinosaur onesie, colouring a picture, and singing a ‘rawr-ing’ song to himself.

“I almost died!” Gabriel whispered. “Listen to the song.”

“Rawr goes the Deanosaur. Rawr goes the Sam! Rawr goes the Gabosaur! The dinosaurs all rawr!”

“How come I’m just Sam?” Sam complained in an undertone. But of course little ears heard.

“Sammy! Sammy you’re home!”

The little dinosaur threw himself at Sam’s legs.

“Sammy! Pick me up!”

As if Sam could deny that?

“How are you today, my little Deanosaur?”

Dean burst into little giggles, burying his head in Sam’s shoulder. Sam threw a look at Gabe – surely it wasn’t that funny? But Gabe was grinning too.

“What should we do now, little Deanosaur?”

“To the bedroom, Gabeosaur!”

Caught up in the good mood, Sam led his dinosaurs to the bedroom.

Only to met with two giant dinosaur outfits.

“Ah…”

“Sammy! You need to be a dinosaur too! A…” Dean thought for a moment. “A Samosaur! Then we can be dinosaur family, and we can eat dinosaur food, and we can do dinosaur things!”

Sam really didn’t want to do this. He really wanted to shuck his work clothes, grab a beer, and stare at the TV until he forgot the day. But he couldn’t ignore the hopeful looks from his two favourite dinosaurs.

Lowering Dean to the floor, he looked at the bed, then looked at Dean. Dean gazed at his brother intently, until Sam through back his head and let loose a loud _raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwrrrr_.

Gabe joined in, but Dean was giggling too much. 

–oo–

That night, a family of dinosaurs sat down for dinner.

> [](http://imgur.com/TJeKDDc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many, MANY thanks to the amazing [AdventuresofJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdveturesofJo) for the gorgeous Dean art!


	2. At the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel taking Little!Dean to the zoo.
> 
> Gabriel seems to have a weird fascination with the platypus, whereas Dean just wants to sing to the Tigers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based from a... ok, it was tricksterangelgabriel's story and I stole it and ran with it

Dean can’t see the point. They just hang under water anyway. Maybe they would be interesting if they stuck their heads up - after all, they looked a bit like ducks, and Dean liked ducks - but they didn't. They just stayed under the water. And Gabriel didn’t want to leave.

They'd been here _aaaaaages_. And Dean had done his best, really. He stood on Gabriel's feet. And he stared into the water, and couldn't see anything. And then he was bored. Dean wandered a little. There was a picture of tigers. Did that mean the Tigers were that way? He looked back at Gabriel who was still staring at the water.

Dean took a few more steps. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go far… But the Tigers.

He’d just made it to doorway when he heard a “Dean!” 

“Gaaaaabe!” Dean waved from the door.

Hands swooped down and picked him up. And they were patting all over him. Dean grimaced and tried to get down but Gabriel wasn’t letting go.

“Gabe! Put me down!”

Ignoring the demand, Gabriel shifted Dean to his hip and lent back a little. “You don’t do that Dean! I need to know where you are all the time.”

Deans eyes filled with tears. He was just doing the nice thing! Gabe loved the platupuses!

“Ti- ti- tigers!”

Gabriel sighed and hugged the little boy close. It really was his fault. But platypus were so amazing.

“Ok kiddo, let’s head to the tigers”

Dean spent the rest of the afternoon singing songs to the tigers. Gabriel joined in for some wonderful harmonies and the Tigers even sang some of the songs. Dean;'s eyes shone

And if they walked out with more stuffed toys than Sam had said they were allowed… Well, Dean needed a chorus of tigers and Gabe needed his his own chorus of platypus-es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nothing but fluff, but tricksterangelgabriel writes some of my fave little!dean stuff, so I am keeping it here in one place :-)


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bath time with Little!Dean. He spent ages trying to convince Gabriel he can be in the bath by himself like a big boy, so he shuts Gabriel out of the bathroom, only to open the door a few minutes later and shyly ask Gabriel if he can be lifted into the bath._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to make this totally cute and fluffy... ah well. luckily there is always more little!dean to be written!

“Sure you don’t want me to help you, kiddo?”

The glare he received in return was full of stubborn uncertainty. Bottom lip thrust out, and hands on hips completed the look.

“No, Gabe! Dean’s a big boy, ‘member?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and mentally added an eye roll. He just _knew_ this was a taste of what teen Dean would be like. But for now he had the most adorable three year old in existence, glaring so he wouldn’t cry. 

 

Because Gabe _had_ agreed that Dean was a big boy. But that was more to do with him finishing his broccoli without complaining. Gagging, and a minor death scene, but no complaints.

 

Even as Dean had eaten the broccoli, shooting glances at Sammy’s plate after every mouthful (not at Gabriel’s, like he was going to eat a forest! There were much more earthy things he was willing to get his teeth into), he’ finally finished, plate clear of the dreaded green. Then, looking up from under his lashes, he’d asked, “’m I just like my Sammy now?”

 

Well. The only reason that Gabriel didn’t wrap Dean up in his arms, was because Sam had a longer reach and got there first.

“You are just like your Sammy.”

“So imma big boy now?”

Sam didn’t even stop peppering Dean’s heads with kisses.

“A very big boy! I can’t believe you ate all that without complaining!”

And that had only been the start.

He’d made sure he was at the door to go to playgroup. He’d even started putting on his shoes (he still didn’t have left and right quite sorted, but Gabe made sure he was there in case his little munchkin tripped). The toys were put away without complaint. Sometimes without being asked, and sure, it took hours as he stopped to play with each and every one of them - but he still did it. 

He even went to bed without complaint - asked for three stories, two glasses of water, and then had to get up four times to go potty (and had been so tearful when he’d wet himself, but that was what night time pull ups were for) - but there had been no complaints. 

 

It was, Gabriel now realised, all part of Dean’s cunning, master plan. He was doing all the big boy things, had constantly asked, and received confirmation that he was a big boy. And it had made his heart swell - Sam’s too.

 

And it was all leading up to this moment. Sighing, Gabriel gave in. Dean’s pronouncement that “Big boys take baths all by themselves, Gabe,” was too much. The kid sounded so long suffering. Gabriel would have smiled except leaving a three year old alone in a bathroom? What kind of parent would did that?

 

Gabriel. Of course Gabriel.

But not before running exactly one and a half inches of water in, and letting Dean add his chosen amount of bubble bath, which even by Gabriel’s standards was excessive, and then Gabriel added all the floaty toys he could.

 

Standing on tip toes, Dean looked into the bath, and his face lit up.

“I’s gonna have a big boy bath!”

God, the kid sounded so proud! Keeping his wobbling lip under control, Gabe helped Dean undress – how could a kid who couldn’t even undress himself properly be big enough to take a bath alone?!

Bravely, Gabe backed out, leaving the door open, but a naked Dean came running back, eyes big and hopeful.

“All by mys self, Gabe?”

Turning the latch so Dean couldn’t lock himself in, Gabriel pulled the door too, ready to take his vigil outside the door.

 

He hadn’t even lowered himself to the floor, when the door swung open, hitting the wall with a _smash_.

“Dean? You ok? What happened?”

Dean stared at the ground, before looking shyly up at Gabriel.

“Can’t get in. Help, please?”

 

It took a few moments before Gabriel realised. Nodding firmly, he lifted Dean up into his arms, walking over to the tub before lowering him down. Once Dean had his feet, Gabriel pulled up the bathroom stool, settling himself in.

He could read the argument on Dean’s face, but he was having none of it.

“You are my big boy Dean, but until you are big enough to get in the bath without my help, I’m in here too.”

Gabriel braced himself for a tantrum, as Dean considered a moment, flicking the water with his toes. He needn’t have worried though.

 

“More water, please, Gabe?”

Gabriel swished all the toys to the far end of the bath, sending his giggling boy with them.

 

“Whatever my big boy wants. Let’s get clean!”


	4. Operation Tutu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt: Little!Dean wearing a tutu to nursery so he can play ballerinas. (this follows on from [this](http://majesticduxk.tumblr.com/post/155571114672/okay-so-what-if-littledean-has-to-switch) submission from @tricksterangelgabriel.
> 
> As always for the amazing tricksterangelgabriel who had a bad day yesterday xox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although it says it's the end of the series, it's not. I'll be adding new chapters as I get inspired, but rather just leave it as a forever WIP....

“Gabriel, what’s in the bag?”

Sam stood there, arms crossed as he stared at his partner accusingly. Gabriel was a good liar - normally - but he’d been caught red handed.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. “Look, I know we said no more, but there was this cute white one with a droopy skirt-”

“A blue droopy skirt. A pink fluffy skirt. A sort sparkly red skirt, a green-” Sam listed each one on his fingers until he was interrupted by a cross voice.

“Not skirts, Sammy. _Tutus_!”

Biting his lip, Sam turned to see his favourite ballerina. Complete with blue tutu, blue feather boa. And glamorous sunglasses.

“Do we get to see another show?”

All bad temper dropped from Dean’s face, as his nose screwed up with excitement.

“Yes, Sammy, yes! It’s my best show ever! It’s all about a superhero who stops alla baddies with dancing! They love it so much they join in instead!”

Dean went running up the stairs. Sam winced as someone fell at the top.

“Don’t think this gets you out of-”

“Sammy! Gabe!” Dean shrieked from the top if the stairs. “The show’s ‘boutta start! Hurry up! Where are you?”

Holding back a grin, Gabe offered his arm. “Care to accompany me to the theatre Mr Winchester?”

With a resigned huff, Sam hooked his elbow into Gabe’s.

“I never could resist experimental theatre.”

~o~

By the end of the show Dean-man, the best superhero in the world, had shown Sammy the Baddy and Not Funny Gabe the error of their ways, through dance.

Sam couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Dean threw himself around the room, rolling across the floor, flipping his layers of tulle all over the place.

His smile only slipped a little when Dean asked if he could wear his tutu to the nursery tomorrow. But he kissed his forehead, saying “of course you can, baby.”

Sam always kept his promises to his brother

~o~

Gabriel hovered nervously. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Sammy do you think-“

Sam laid a firm finger over Gabriel’s lips. 

“Gabe, I have no idea. I have absolutely no idea, but us freaking out isn’t going to help Dean.”

“Yes. You’re right. Of course you’re right.” Gabriel was cool for all of six seconds. “Oh God, Sam! I’m one of _those_ parents! I just don't want to see his little heart torn out and stomped on my his callous peers.” He grasped Sam’s shirt front, shaking him. “This isn’t me? What have I become?” In another about switch, Gabe’s face firmed. “But I swear, if his new teacher makes him cry again, or if any of those kids even dare-“

“Sammy?”

Dean’s appearance put a stop to Gabe’s panic attack. With a final stern look in his partner’s direction, Sam turned inquiringly to his brother. 

“Yeah, baby?”

It was Dean’s turn to hover. He looked beautiful in his floor length pink tutu. Despite his annoyance at the exorbitant amount of money Gabe spent on each and every one, Sam couldn’t begrudge when he saw how happy his little brother was.

“Can... Can I take more? In case the kids want to dance too?”

Blinking away tears, and ignoring Gabriel’s choked “He’s too, too good for this world”, Sam hunkered down to Dean’s eye level. 

“They’re your dancing skirts-“

“Tutus, Sammy!”

“-tutus, Dean. They’re your tutus. And if you want to take them, and share them with the other kids, that’s very kind. But remember, they might not want to-“ Sam broke off at Dean’s offended expression. 

“A-course they will! You said Ms. Nancy was wrong! That big boys could wear tutus!”

“He’s got you there, Sammy,” Sam’s unhelpful and soon to be ex boyfriend murmured.

Dean, totally focused on Sam didn’t even hear Gabe’s interruption.

“An, an, and who wouldn’t want to be a beautiful ballerina?”

Sam had to take a few moments to regroup. “Some kids might want to be astronauts. Or cats. Or cake decorators.”

Lower lip jutting out, Dean nodded seriously. “Or ballerina astronauts. Or ballerina cats. Or ballerina super heroes.” He puffed his chest out a little. 

Sam gave up and ruffled his hair. “Especially ballerina super heroes. But there’s another problem.”

Dean’s eyes went wide as he stared at Sam with horror. Obviously the poor kid couldn’t imagine anything worse than cats not getting to be ballerinas. 

“They might get ripped, Dean. And that could make you sad. Remember when you tore your favourite shirt?”

Sam remembered. Oh how Sam remembered. Sam remembered the week of inconsolable grief until suddenly Dean had a new favourite shirt. 

“Dean, last time you were sad an-“

Reaching forward, Dean pushed Sam’s cheeks together, giggling at the resulting fish lips. He then patted Sam’s cheek gently. “Don’t worry, Sammy. Imma big boy now. Sometimes things get brok’n but it’s better to share. Right?”

And all Sam could do was trust him. Sighing, he got to his feet, before reaching down to grab the bag filled with colourful tulle. 

“Alright big boy. Let’s go to school.”

~o~

Sam was worried. He shouldn’t be. They’d never had any issues with this before, and Gabriel had already had a very strong word with the centre director about staff and the fact that _his child_ was allowed to dress in boy clothes or girl clothes, because whenever they were on Dean they were _Dean clothes_. If Sam was being honest, he fell even more in love with his boyfriend then. 

So Sam wasn’t worried about the teacher. The other kids though? That was a different kettle of fish. He’d met some of those parents…

Okay, Sam was worried. Sam was very worried. And for the first time in a long time, he was out that door at five on the dot. 

~o~

He was huffing as he got to the door, and felt a small flare of pleasure when he saw Dean’s shoes and bag still in the waiting area. That meant he’d beaten Gabe. Not that that was important, this was about Dean. It was just… Gabe worked here, Sam worked long hours, so he hardly ever got to pick his little brother up from nursery anymore and-

“Oh! Mr. Winchester! You’re a little early…” a harried looking woman (Annie? Frannie? Sam’s brain supplied) was leading a crying child into the waiting area. A just as harried looking woman followed them. The kid’s mother, Sam decided. There was a certain… familial resemblance. 

She’d now knelt down in front of her crying son. 

“It’s ok, Harry.”

Harry. Sam hoped he kept his chuckle internal. Harry with the harried mother. 

“We’ll go shopping on the weekend and-“

“But now I’m not beautifullllll,” he sobbed into his mother’s chest. 

Sam’s mouth dropped, and Annie (or maybe Frannie) sent him a look. It wasn’t annoyed though. 

“Dean’s skirts-“

“Tutus,” corrected Sam and Harry.

“-were very popular today. Harry here was busy being a ballerina train driver and-“

“Please, mommy! I hadn’t finished, there're still trains to drive, and, and-“

Sam watched, bemused, as Harry’s mom picked him up, grabbed his bag, shoes and coat in the other hand, and carried him out to the car. He’d used that technique before. Sometimes Dean just wouldn’t stop crying.

“Uh… it’s not going to pretty when I grab Dean and all the tutus, is it?”

Annie (or Frannie. He’d have to ask her at some point), shook her head. 

"It's definitely not going to be pretty."

Cracking his neck, Sam rolled his shoulders, and straightened his back. Right. It was time for operation Recover the Brother and the Tutus.

~o~

Maybe relieving all the kids of their tutus wasn’t beautiful, but Sam would never forget the sight of sixteen kids twirling round the floor in their colourful skirts _was_ beautiful. Sam didn't think he'd ever forget the sight.

He wasn’t going to forget to bring the number up with Gabriel either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions? comments? love it? let me know in the comments :)


End file.
